TShirt
by HappyEndings831
Summary: E/O. fluffy. AU. set in the future. based on the song by Shontelle. R&R, please. Enjoy! *Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Olivia

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I heard the song T-Shirt by Shontelle the other day, and I really liked it. I don't know why, but it reminded my of E/O. lmao. This is AU and set in the future, like, two years, I believe. R&R, please! -H.E.831**

* * *

It's a cold night in January when she hears her phone ringing. It's his ring tone, and she instantly sits up on their bed and wipes her eyes. She runs to the front room of the apartment they share together, looking for her phone.

She finally finds her phone, just as the ringing stops, "Fuck!"

Olivia Benson opens her phone, seeing that she's missed one call. She calls her voice-mail and listens to his message, the sound of his voice making her heart beat faster.

"_Hey, Liv, baby, it's me. It looks like you're out with the girls, so I'll keep this brief. I'm just letting you know that I got your message. I love you too, so much. I can't wait to see you and I hope my girls are alright," _he pauses and sucks in a deep breath, _"Well, I better go. I love you."_

She smiles through her tears as she listens to the message a second time. It's been weeks since she's seen him, and it's been taking a toll on her. Her hormones are always raging, her emotions are always in a flummox, and she's always horny for him. Since she found out she was pregnant he is the only thing that can keep her grounded.

Her phone rings again and she frowns, but answers anyway, "Hey, Casey. What's up?"

"Come out with me, Alex, and Mel tonight," she pauses, "You need it."

Olivia thinks for a moment, "To where, exactly?"

"A club…any club, but no drinking," Olivia can hear the smile in her voice, "Is that a yes, Liv?"

"No," Olivia shakes her head, "that's a maybe. I'll text you in an hour and tell you if I'm coming."

Olivia hears her whisper to people in the background, "We can handle that."

"Bye," Olivia mumbles into the phone before she hangs up.

Olivia slowly pads to _their _bedroom, picking out a slim fitting black dress with a pair of silver flats. She finds her sexiest lingerie, just for the hell of it, and throws it into her pile of clothes on the bed.

She strips her clothes off and goes into the bathroom to get some permeated lotion. Since she doesn't feel like taking a shower, the lotion will help her smell as nice as she did after the shower she had yesterday.

She applies the lotion to her body and then pulls on her black lace, strapless bra and matching panties. Then, she pulls on her dress and flats. She goes into the bathroom and does her make up with a smoky gray eye shadow and black mascara. She then brushes her caramel tresses into a wavy look and brushes her bangs so that the frame her face.

Olivia walks back out into the front room, her mind suddenly changing. She doesn't know if she wants to go out tonight. She'd much rather curl up in a ball on their bed in just his t-shirt and bask in self pity.

She walks over to the mantle that hangs over their fire place. There are four pictures, of the two of them, on display. Olivia sniffles, looking from picture to picture.

The first photograph is of her and Elliot, her partner for 14 years. The picture was taken four years back when the team, Munch, Fin, Cragen, and their two ex-ADA's, Alex and Casey, went to the wedding of George Huang and Trevor Langan. Melinda, the medical examiner, had also come, and she had snapped this candid shot of the couple. They were holding hands and smiling at each other, like they were the only two people on the beach.

She got lost in the picture for a moment, remembering how they'd laid together on the beach, how they'd slept side by side the entire week, how she cried as he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, on the last night of their stay. She also remembered how she'd said yes, and how he'd looked like the happiest man in the universe.

She moved on to the next picture, laughing to herself. The picture was of her and Elliot at their wedding. Elliot was removing Olivia's garter with his mouth. He was looking at the camera with a suggestive gleam in his eyes. Olivia, on the other hand, was looking at the camera with pure happiness in her eyes. Cragen and Fin, in the background, looked to Olivia like they're whistling, while Munch stands there clapping. The two ADA's and Melinda are fanning themselves with their hands, in front of the three men.

The final picture, her favorite, makes Olivia's eyes tear up. Elliot has both hands wound around Olivia's waste, looking down at her with complete and utter adoration. Olivia too is looking up at Elliot. They look completely content with just staring into each others' eyes. This picture was taken on their one year anniversary, by a photographer at Disney World.

Olivia's cell phone starts to ring, bringing her out of her reveries. She looks around the room, finding it on her coffee table.

"Hello," she answers on the third ring.

"Hey, Liv," says Melinda cheerily, "Are you coming tonight? We can pick you up."

Olivia opens her mouth, not speaking. She looks over to the mantle and then down at her evening attire, unsatisfied with her appearance, "Actually, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Melinda asks, disappointment leaking into her voice.

"I think I'm just going to stay home tonight," Olivia smiles, "Maybe we can go out tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?," Melinda sighs.

"Positive," she replies.

"Alright," Melinda says skeptically, "but if you want to come out with us, just call."

"Will do, Mel. Bye," and she closes the phone.

She walks into the bedroom, then into Elliot's part of their walk in closet. Olivia finds one of his NYPD t-shirts that is like a dress on her.

She kicks off her shoes, and then unzips her dress. It falls in a puddle on the floor. She unclasps her bra, letting that fall to the floor too. She then slips off her panties, chucking all of the clothes into her hamper.

She pulls on the t-shirt, that smells like him, and lays down on the bed.

Suddenly, she hears a noise coming from the front room. She panics, running to get her gun and taking it out of its holster. She walks towards the front room, her gun aimed.

When she reaches the front room, she gasps happily, feeling herself being lifted off of the floor and into his arms, "El, you're home!"

"Hey, Baby," he kisses the side of her head and then looks into her chocolate orbs, "I missed you so much."

She looks into his amazing blue eyes, "Same here," she kisses him.

Elliot smiles against her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he sets her down, and throws off his jacket. Olivia walks into the bedroom with Elliot following close behind, and puts her gun in its holster.

Elliot gives Olivia a once over as she turns around, smirking cockily, "You look sexy in my t-shirt, baby," then he wraps his arms around her, leading her to the bed where kisses her deftly.

**THE END.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If not...that's just to bad, I guess. :D Reviews would be AMAZING! Thanks for the support! -H.E.831**


	2. Elliot

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I got a request for a second chapter of this story. I decided to do Elliot's POV, and some added things at the end. R&R! Enjoy! -Andy (H.E.831) :)**

* * *

There's a hole in the left side of chest, where his heart should be. He's lucky that it's in a safe place, with her. He hasn't seen her in almost a month.

He's planning to surprise her by coming home tonight.

He replays the voice-mail she left him last week. He's just now getting a chance to call her back, and he feels like such a bastard.

"_Hey, El, its Liv," _she sniffles, _"I haven't talked to you in a while. And, I just want to say that I love you, no, we love you. We're having a girl. Call me back. I love you."_

Elliot dials her number. It goes to voice mail, "Hey, Liv, baby, it's me. It looks like you're out with the girls, so I'll keep this brief. I'm just letting you know that I got your message. I love you too, so much. I can't wait to see you and I hope my girls are alright," he can feel the burning behind his eyes, "Well, I better go. I love you."

He closes the phone, tears streaming down his face. People walking by stop to stare at him, but then continue walking when a smile forms on his face.

He waits for the bus, that is just outside of New York. It will be about an hour bus ride to their apartment in Queens. When the bus arrives, Elliot picks a seat in the back of the bus.

He stares out the window, the sun setting for the day. Elliot smiles to himself as he remembers when Olivia first told him that she thought she was pregnant.

"_Elliot," Olivia whispered to him as she drew lazy circles on his bare chest._

_It was early in the morning, maybe 2 or 3 o'clock, and Elliot, too, was awake, "Yeah, Liv?"_

"_I think I'm pregnant," she whispered even quieter than before. _

_Elliot had to struggle to hear her, but when he did, he stiffened, "Are you positive?"_

"_Isn't that why I'm telling you this?" Olivia joked, looking up into his eyes._

_He smiled slightly, then seriously asked, "Are you sure you're pregnant?"_

"_I took ten tests, El," Olivia searched his eyes, but he had his poker face on again, "I even got Melinda to test me. They were all positive."_

_Elliot's face broke into a smile that set Olivia's heart ablaze, "That's amazing."_

"_You aren't mad?" Olivia asked, as Elliot rolled to lay on top of her._

"_Why would I be mad?" a crease formed between his eyebrows. He cupped her face with his hands, "I love you. You're my wife. Why wouldn't I be excited to have a child with you?"_

"_We didn't plan on having one," she explained, searching his eyes, only finding adoration and happiness in his eyes, "You really aren't mad?"_

"_No," Elliot kissed the tip of her nose and started crawling down her naked body._

"_El," Olivia moaned, not yet up for round 6._

"_Shhh," was his only answer, as he reached his destination. Of course, there wasn't a bump yet, but Elliot still looked at Olivia's stomach lovingly._

_He kissed her belly, and took her hand in his, kissing the ring on her left hand too._

_Then, he crawled back up her body, leaving kisses in his wake. When he reached her lips, he kissed her passionately._

"_I love you so much," tears started coming to his eyes. Olivia leant up and kissed each tear that fell down his face._

"_I love you too," she stared at him, and then kissed him once again._

Elliot smiled out the window, as a few tears fell from his eyes. There were only about twenty minutes left in the bus trip.

Elliot decided to look through the pictures in his phone, smiling when he came to one of him and Liv at the top of the Ferris Wheel. His breath caught in his throat, remembering their first kiss.

"_Are you sure we have to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Elliot gulped, looking up at the ride with fright in his eyes._

_Olivia took his hand and squeezed, "No first date, at a carnival nonetheless, would be complete without a ride on the Wheel-of-Doom."_

_Elliot looked down at her with wide eyes, "Why you gotta call it that?"_

_Olivia smiled up at him, "Oh, don't be a baby."_

"_You are so mean to me," Elliot frowned as they got to the front of the line._

_They handed their tickets to a man who led them to their cart, "You're going to love this ride after you've ridden with me," Olivia smiled at Elliot as he tightened his grip on the bar in the middle of the cart._

_Elliot gulped, fear running through his veins, "Humor me."_

_Olivia raised an eyebrow at him as the Ferris Wheel started moving. She tried to hold back a laugh as Elliot squeezed his eyes shut and silently prayed._

_After the second time around the wheel, Elliot's grip started to loosen on the bar and he opened his eyes. He looked over at Olivia who was staring down at the carnival before her._

"_Why did the ride stop?" Elliot asked after a moment._

"_They have to let more people on," Olivia smiled as the ride started to move again._

_Then, abruptly it stopped again, their cart reaching the top._

"_El," Olivia smiled brightly, taking out her cell phone, "let's take a picture."_

_Elliot smiled at her childish happiness, but did as she said. Olivia held the phone out so that Elliot and her could both be seen at the top of the Ferris Wheel._

_After the photo had snapped, Olivia turned the phone so that she could see the picture. She smiled up at Elliot, "I love it."_

_He looked at the photo and smiled, "Send it to me."_

_The Ferris Wheel started to move again, and they went one more time around the wheel before stopping again._

"_Boy, this Ferris Wheel stops a lot," Olivia smiled turning her head at the exact time that Elliot did._

_With their lips inches apart, Elliot whispered, "I'd like to kiss you."_

"_I'd like to kiss you too," Olivia smiled._

_They met each other half way, their lips touching lightly, testing the waters. Then, Elliot took a chance and parted Olivia's lips with his tongue. She allowed him access, enjoying the sensations of his tongue in her mouth and the sweet taste that was purely Elliot._

_Elliot couldn't get enough of Olivia. She tasted like vanilla and mint. Needing air, the couple parted and the ride started to move again._

_They stared at each other, blue meeting brown. Each had a timid smile on their face as the ride attendants let them off of the ride._

"_You know what," Elliot commented as they made their way to the exit of the carnival, "I think I could start to like Ferris Wheels."_

_The couple walked back to Elliot's car hand in hand, not needing words to express how they were feeling about the kiss they had shared minutes before._

"We will be arriving in Queens shortly," the bus driver said over the loud speaker, "Please don't forget any of your belongings on the bus."

When the bus stopped in Queens, minutes later, Elliot hurried off of the bus, and walked the six blocks to his and Olivia's apartment.

Elliot took the stairs up, rather than the elevator, taking two steps at a time. When he reached their door, he quickly patted down his hair, making sure he looked presentable, if his wife happened to be home.

He unlocked the door quickly and quietly, setting his suitcases down in the front room. He closed the door as quietly as possible and kicked off his shoes.

Olivia, holding her gun came stealthily into the room. Elliot came up behind her grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into his arms.

She gasped in delight, "El, you're home!"

"Hey, baby," he kissed the side of her head and then looking into her eyes whispered, "I missed you so much."

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, "Same here."

Her lips touched his in a delicate kiss. Smiling against her lips he whispered, "I love you."

Elliot set Olivia down on her feet, and then threw his jacket over the back of the couch. Olivia walked into the bedroom with Elliot following her.

She put her gun back in its holster and then turned to face him. Elliot now realizing what his wife was wearing, smiled cockily at her, "You look sexy in my t-shirt, baby."

Then, Elliot wrapped his arms around her, and lead her to the bed. As she laid down on the bed, he stripped off his clothing and then leaned over her to strip her of his t-shirt.

He smiled down at her as he laid on top of her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," Olivia smiled up at him as he moved slowly inside of her.

"I beg to differ," Elliot's lips descended on Olivia's as they reunited at last.

**THE (ACTUAL) END.**

* * *

**Reviews are one of an author's best friends. I hope you liked it! Haters, just go away, please. -Andy (H.E.831)**


End file.
